1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy megaphone, and more particularly to an echo type toy megaphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toy megaphone or toy microphone includes only a housing which has a shape similar to a microphone such that children may simulate singing a song with a microphone.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel toy megaphone.